unofficial_pirate101fandomcom-20200214-history
Spiral
The Spiral is a world that Pirate101 and Wizard101 take place in. Worlds The Spiral is home to several other, smaller worlds; thus, there is a multitude of lands to visit. Among them are the following worlds: #Skull Island - a relatively new and unexplored world, Skull Island is a vast world full of dense jungles, great treasures and- with the collapse of some colonies -ferociously greedy pirates. There has never been a more obvious source of evil, danger and excitement in the Spiral to date. With the Imperial Powers all struggling to gain some foothold in this land, it is almost no wonder that conflict is a common part of this world. #Monquista- once a worthless, wild jungle land, Monquista has changed in the past few years- though not necessarily for the better. Monquista's balance of power is constantly shifting without control, leaving the citizenry to suffer. Water is a valuable treasure there, as Monquista is noticably arrid, with what little water there is being the color of dirt. #Dragonspyre- at one time, Dragonspyre was the seat of a powerful military nation. However, the coming of the Dragon Titan turned the world into a dead land; now, only monsters and ghosts live in the area, plauging all who dare to visit. Not even the bravest of pirates, adventurers or explorers dare to venture in this forsaken land. #Valencia- home to scholars, inventors and artists aplenty, Valencia is a center of knowledge in the Spiral (and the center of the Spiral, if the Valencians are to be believed). Though the place was once known to be quite beautiful, the creation of the Armada has turned the tables considerably; the Clockworks now rule over the living, enslaving and mistreating any who dare to oppose them. #Cool Ranch- a vast land of deserts, wild animals and danger, Cool Ranch is easily one of the most lawless worlds in all of the Spiral. Plagued by bandits and pirates alike, Cool Ranch is not a place that one should take lightly. #MooShu- the only Imperial Power that has yet to crumble, MooShu is currently facing a serious issue. Though the Emperor lives, in his recovery, his former vassals have begun turning on him, causing trouble and strife wherever they go. Complicating matters are the Amber Horde, Ninja Pigs, the Yakooza and the Armada, who are all tearing the place apart. Though whole now, MooShu is dangerously close to falling apart. #Marleybone- a land of sophistication, mechanical wonders unlike most other nations and an impressive navy, Marleybone stands as a powerful empire with reach in several worlds throughout the Spiral. Arecent war has made living in Marleybone rougher than normal and every soldier in Marleybone is forced to fight with every piece of their strength if the Spiral has any hope of defeating Johnny Clockwork.. #Aquila- the former seat of a massive empire, Aquila is but a mere shell of what it once was. Having fallen behind the rest of the Spiral in terms of technology, Aquila is generally ignored by the rest of the Spiral. However, there are still great adventures occurring in Aquila and there is no greater place to earn glory than here. #Darkmoor- a land of shadows, fear and terror, Darkmoor is not a place for the feint of heart. Little information stands on Darkmoor's current shape; however, that may soon change. #Krokotopia- once home to an ancient empire, Krokotopia has fallen silent for quite some time. The recent excavations of the local tombs by Marleybone, however, have stirred the ancients who slumber in their tombs. A source of ancient treasures and cultures, brave explorers and (unfortunately) treasure thieves have come to claim the riches from the past. #Polaris- often referred to as "the frozen roof of the Spiral", Polaris is a frigid nation. Home to Walruses, Ice Bears and Penguins, very few can survive in the harsh areas that make up the land. Once a place of traditions, the Penguin Revolution upset the old ways and has left Polaris changed. Little information stands on Polaris' current shape; however, that may soon change. And many onther unknown worlds...